


Friendship of the Unusual Kind

by Yonkyu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angels, Demons, Gen, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 16:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16099487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yonkyu/pseuds/Yonkyu
Summary: Castiel falls from Heaven in search of becoming a human and hopes to find some people that would become lifelong friends.





	Friendship of the Unusual Kind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OhWilloTheWisp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhWilloTheWisp/gifts).



 

 

 

It was a typical Friday night of dinner and a movie and Castiel was preparing to host his group of unusual friends at his apartment. They each took turns hosting but the plan was never different no matter whose place they were at. Castiel called the local pizza shop in the center of town and placed their regular order: three large meat lover’s pizzas, three two-liter Pepsis, and two large bags of Spicy Sweet Chili Doritos. One of them usually picked up the order and brought it over for the evening, though since he lived the farthest away Castiel had it delivered.

 

He set up the small wooden table in the kitchen with plates, cups, and napkins. Castiel tried to set the mood for the evening by playing classical music from his iPod and speakers. He made sure the couch throws were washed and ready on the ottoman in the living room. Castiel may be the host this evening, but it was Garth’s turn to pick out three movies to bring over for them to choose from. He hoped that Garth would pick appropriately this time and not bring over a bunch of porn videos of threesomes and foursomes. It was like Garth was trying to share a deep harbored secret and love for his group of friends.   

 

Not that Castiel was against the idea per say, but he loved his friends and would do anything for them. He didn’t want to think about that right now. He’d like to have some pizza in his belly, watching whatever movie they all decide on. The best thing had to be the bags of candy and popcorn Ruby and Charlie brought all the time. Ruby always seemed to make the chocolate bark before their Friday night hangout. And Charlie would make a different flavored bag of popcorn for each of them right before she came over, unless she was at her place hosting and making it in the moment.

 

Castiel smiled at the thought, hoping the chocolate bark was made with peppermint and the popcorn was made with extra buttery goodness. He pictured himself eating his meat lover’s slice of pizza, pulling the string of cheese off his piece that was still attached to the main pizza still in the box, savoring a small piece of chocolate peppermint bark, moaning in pleasure at the mixing of flavors. He could see Ruby making a disgusted face at his concoction and his ability to mix a variety of food together.

 

And it reminded him of how they all met.

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel was a newly fallen angel and could no longer follow his father’s orders and mission. Instead, he chose to follow in the footsteps of his brothers, the archangels, electing to protect the world from evil even if it was in the form of the humans Castiel was raised to care and protect for centuries. He secretly wanted to be a human and be cared for and protected by those he called family. The family Castiel had was never around, arguing all the time and putting blame on those who did as they were told.

 

So Cas had fallen to Earth and was doing his best to be a human exploring the word around him. It was no easy task and he learned fairly quickly that he needed a place to live and a job to pay the many bills humans acquired.

 

Castiel walked from town to town passing several different buildings when a sign caught his attention. It was rectangular with large white letters in a blue background and a six-line sun. He kept walking down the street hoping to find a hotel to stay in but ran into another building that offered deals and low prices according to the signs in the windows. And he picked up his pace when he found a hotel and used his grace to conjure money to pay for his stay until he could find a permanent place to live. Castiel knew the more he used his grace he would deplete his angel powers and abilities long before he was ready to give it up.

 

Once he got a room with a key on a bowling pin keychain, Castiel made his way back to the building with the deals and low prices signs that he bypassed earlier. Castiel paused at the door and looked up at the sign, _BloomingDeals Consignment_. He shrugged his shoulders and pulled the door open to see what was inside. Castiel found racks filled with different kinds of clothes ranging from those for young children to adults all in their own little sections of the store. He stood there in awe at the various racks of clothing and wondering where to start looking for clothes for himself. A light breeze in the air sent a shiver down his back and Cas looked around to find the source. It was a ceiling fan, but not just one, at least four of them were scattered in different places along the ceiling he noted, when a sign that read 'Boys' caught his attention.

 

He shook his head in disbelief. Castiel took his time to scan the signs above him until he read one labeled 'Mens'. Walking over to the section that was designated for him, Castiel took his time making his way there, looking at all the clothes that were offered in the store for humans to buy.

 

Castiel came to a circle rack filled with shirts, specifically button down shirts, and scanned the sizes on the hanger the clothes were on. He saw the letter M and pulled one of the shirts off to look at it, it was blue with pink stripes going down vertically. Cas shook his head and scrunched up his face in disgust; the colors were bright and did not reflect who he was and the shirt itself seemed small. Castiel hung up the shirt and moved closer to the next letter L and pulled out a shirt. It was a navy blue shirt with light blue stripes going across horizontally. A small smile formed and he nodded his head in approval, the shirt was just the right size for him.

 

He scanned the rack for more shirts and picked up a green, yellow, gray, and black shirt that happened to be short-sleeved. He held the shirts by the hanger and scanned the section for some pants. He noticed a shelving unit labeled 'Jeans' and looked for the letter L but he did not find any letters, but numbers. Cas sighed and looked down at what he was wearing - very formal black sleek slacks - and tried his best to look for a number tucked hidden inside. He smiled wide when he found the number 32. Scanning the shelving unit again, Cas found them on the top shelf. He saw blue and black denim jeans and pulled each one off the shelf to try on, though he was not sure how that would work. Where in the hell would he try on the clothes and have some privacy to do that? Again, Castiel shook his head and scanned the signs hanging from the ceiling until he found one that read 'Fitting Rooms'. Castiel shouted for joy throwing his fist into the air in victory.

 

After trying on all the clothes, Castiel was pleased with his choices and went to the register to pay. The lady behind the register scanned all the items he had picked and called out how much it would be, “$56.95.” Castiel’s eyes widened at the number and handed the lady some cash to cover the cost of his wardrobe.

 

Castiel took his bag of clothes and headed back to the hotel. He dropped the bag onto the bed and pulled out the dark denim jeans and green shirt and called a taxi to take him to the large blue rectangular sign he saw earlier. The taxi arrived ten minutes later just as he finished getting ready, Cas made his way to the taxi and was taken to the place with the large sign that was called Walmart. Castiel paid the driver and walked into the store. Once he entered the store, a young woman who had on dark denim jeans and a blue shirt said, “Welcome to Walmart. How may I help you?” with a smile so wide her eyes crinkled.

 

“I’m looking for a job. Are you hiring?” Castiel said politely.

 

The woman’s face brightened and she jumped for joy. She extended her hand and introduced herself. “I’m Ruby. Nice to meet you. Yes, we’re hiring. Follow me and I’ll introduce you to the manager, Charlie. She’s very nice and fair to all the employees.” Ruby spoke quickly and got straight to the point.

 

Castiel shook her hand and Ruby lit up like a Christmas tree. He couldn’t believe his luck since he fell from Heaven. The humans were kind and helpful. Castiel only hoped Ruby and Charlie would be his friends. Even though he had no one here, he knew and felt more connected to the humans than he ever did with the angels.

 

The woman, Ruby, grasped his hand and pulled him down the food aisle all the way towards the back of the building. Castiel did his best to keep up and look around the store as Ruby pulled him to the office to meet this Charlie person. To Castiel’s right was the food section labeled with various signs in each aisle, while to his left were the clothing sections for women and infants.

 

Then in no time at all they came to a halt and Cas bumped right into Ruby who was breathing hard and turned to him with a glare.

 

“Dude, what the hell? Weren’t you paying attention to where you were going?” Ruby sarcastically pushed passed her tight, thin lips.  

 

Castiel felt the heat blossom across his face, as he stammered out, “Sorry, I was trying to get my bearings when you suddenly let go and stopped.”

 

Ruby tilted her head to the side and shrugged her shoulders. She turned around, knocked on the door, and said “Next time pay attention. It’s not very often we get fresh blood around here.”

 

Castiel gasped. What was Ruby talking about? Fresh blood? And without further ado, the door in front of them opened and another petite women with short red hair was standing at the threshold.   

 

Her gaze went from Ruby to Castiel and back again, eyebrows raised in question.

 

“Ruby, who’s this?” Charlie asked with her hands on her hips.

 

“This is, umm…” Ruby stammered out, slightly embarrassed.

 

“Castiel. Nice to meet you.” Castiel stated towards the petite woman in front of him and side glanced towards Ruby who was turning a shade of red.

 

“And what can I do for you Castiel?” Charlie asked with amusement.

 

Clearing his throat, “I’m here for a job. Are you hiring?” Castiel asked with a hopeful voice.

 

The manager, Charlie, stood there in disbelief as a genuine smile crossed her face and her eyes danced for joy. “We’re hiring. Can you start Monday? Say six o’clock in the morning with sunshine over here.” Charlie bumped shoulders with Ruby to ease the tension in her body language.

 

Castiel turned and gazed at Ruby for a brief second before he glanced back at Charlie. He could feel his lips turn up into a smile and said, “Yeah, I can start Monday with sunshine over there. Will she be training me too?” He couldn’t help but tease Ruby.

 

Charlie busted out laughing, “You’ll fit right in, Castiel. Welcome to the team. I’m sure sunshine here will gladly help you get settled in.”  

 

Ruby sighed and raked her hand through her long brown hair. She glared at Castiel with murder in her eyes and they went black for a mere couple of seconds.

 

Castiel gasped at the change in demeanor to Ruby through her annoyed look, but the fact that her eyes went completely black shocked him to say the least. He may be an angel who fell from Heaven but he never realized that demons could climb to Earth for similar reasons.

 

Castiel knew the apocalypse had ended about five years ago, he never thought angels and demons would still be part of the natural world where the supernatural world held on strong enough from the veil to merge as one. Meaning all supernatural creatures still walked the Earth among the humans, along with angels and demons. At least they were not at war with one another anymore, but this should be interesting if Ruby was aware of who he really was. It would make sense with her death glare and black eyes.

 

“Yeah, I’ll help you out. Just know I’ll take you down if I have to.” She gritted out of her tight jaw. “Angel.” Ruby whispered into the tense air at the secret terminology.  

 

Trying to ease the tension, Castiel remained neutral. “I look forward to working with you Ruby.” He smiled wide and watched in awe as Ruby sighed with relief, fist-bumped his shoulder and laughed, “See you Monday, Cas.” Ruby turned back to her post but made no attempt to leave.

 

Charlie was still laughing and was jumping around in the doorway of her office. Extending her hand, Castiel grasped it tight and shook firmly, “Welcome aboard, Castiel. We could use a strong man around here. You’ll be partnered with Garth. He’s a scrawny cowboy wannabe and could use the strength you possess.”

 

Castiel felt the warmth spread across his face and up to the tips of his ears. He was pleased that things were looking up for him and that being a fallen angel was the right decision for him. He could not wait to meet this Garth person and spend some time with these people. And knowing that Ruby was a demon, he knew they shared the same hope, if they were both top-side, wanting to be more human than what they had become.

 

With a clear nod in his direction, Castiel watched Ruby sprint away in the same direction they came down from earlier. He released a breath he never realized he was holding until Ruby ran back towards her position at the entrance and began greeting all the customers that came in that day.

 

Charlie cleared her throat to get his attention, “So, I’ll see you Monday morning Castiel. Nice to meet you again,” she said as she extended her hand out and then returned back to her desk.

 

Castiel explored the store to get a sense of the building and how it was set up and where to find items he would need for his own place. Once he found the men’s department, he scanned the selections and his face heated up when he saw the underwear he had yet to pick up from the consignment store. He noticed the socks and a pair of dress shoes that would complete his wardrobe back at the hotel. Once he had the items, Cas made his way towards the front of the store to pay for his purchase.

 

Castiel noticed each register had a number lit up by a light and went to register four. There was another customer in front of him so he waited patiently for his turn to pay. The customer finally finished the transaction and Castiel moved up and placed his items on the belt. The man behind the register was skinny and scrawny looking and had a cowboy feel to him without the hat.

 

“Hello. Find everything ok, sir?” The man asked with a southern accent.

 

Castiel smiled, “Hi. I did find what I was looking for. Thank you.” He watched the man ring up his items and told him the total. “$32.50,” the man drawled.

 

Castiel pulled out his wallet and handed him two twenty dollar bills. The man punched in some numbers and the drawer opened as he counted out Castiel’s change and handed it over. Castiel took a moment to observe the man before him and saw the man was wearing a name tag. It stated ‘Garth.’

 

Garth bagged his clothes and handed them to Cas with the widest smile Garth could muster.

 

“Thanks so much, Garth. I’ll see you Monday,” Cas shared and hoped that Garth would be excited for someone new joining the Walmart team.

 

Garth’s skin got red as a tomato and he shouted, “Yee-haw. Welcome to the team man,” extending his hand, making a fist, and fist bumped it against Castiel’s fist. Cas laughed out loud and shouted over his shoulder, “Thanks man. See you Monday,” heading for the exit.

 

Before he could leave, the little petite woman, Ruby, was there blocking his path with her hands on her hips, smirking like she had won a special prize from the local carnival.

 

“Six o’clock sharp, Cas. I look forward to working with you.” Her smirk changed into a small smile that lit up her face and was truly happy that he was part of the team.

 

“Six o’clock sharp. I’ll be here. Dressed and ready to go!” Castiel clapped his hand on her shoulder in a kind friendliness and gasped at the unexpected hug from the kind demon who was not afraid of him. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and tightened the embrace, knowing full well they would be the best of friends.

 

 

 

 

There was a pounding sound and shouting that broke through his train of thought. Castiel looked around and couldn't figure out what the noise was or where it was coming from. He heard the pounding again and a shout, “CAS!” He jumped and ran towards the door and pulled it open, confused as he stared at the person on the other side.

 

Cas felt warm hands on his shoulders shaking him hard to get his attention and his mind out of his thoughts. Blue eyes became focused and he stared hard into concerned brown eyes.

 

“Cas? Are you ok, dude? I’ve been pounding on your door for the last five minutes.” Ruby said in a slightly teasing yet serious tone.

 

He could feel his cheeks heat up and reach the tips of his ears. “I was thinking back to the first day I met all of you. At Walmart of all places. And was pleased to have made some unusual friends when I fell from heaven.”

 

“Cas, I’m glad we’re friends too. God must be amused that an angel and a demon are the best of friends, but I would not change it for a second. And neither would Charlie or Garth for that matter.” She shoved the pizza boxes into his hands and he let out an “oof” from the impact.

 

“Get these in the oven to keep warm. Charlie and Garth are running about an hour late.” She turned Cas around and pushed him towards the kitchen and sat down in her chair.

 

Cas turned the oven onto warm and placed the three boxes onto the shelf and closed the door. He spun around to Ruby and his eyebrow raised when he comprehended her words.

 

“Why’re they gonna be late?” He questioned her.

 

Ruby laughed and he could only frown at her response. “Cas, it's the full moon. Garth is due to shift and needs to take a run before heading over. But, he apparently shifted earlier than he thought he would.” She shook her head and sighed as she continued, “He texted that he scented another wolf in the store earlier who just shifted for the first time and it triggered him, the need to shift and run.”

 

Cas nodded and understood what their friend needed. It would take some time before Garth felt comfortable in his human skin to head over for their movie night.

 

“Ruby, he will be fine. He’ll just need some time for the need to wear off,” Cas said, bumping his shoulder into hers. A weak smile crossed her features and she playfully shoved at his shoulder.

 

“I know, Cas. He’ll be here when he can. Garth called Charlie for support.” She slid a bag filled with something across the table. “I thought we could split a roast beef sub while we waited and catch up with one another.”

 

“Sounds good, Ruby.” Cas turned around to get a knife from the drawer and turned back towards his friend. Cutting the sub in half he raised an eyebrow at Ruby, “Are you ok, Ruby? Are you sure this is due to Garth shifting unexpectedly?”

 

Ruby’s breathing hitched and she looked away from him to gaze at the floor. Cas put the knife down on the counter and kneeled in front of Ruby, grabbing a hold of her shaking hands.

 

“Ruby? What’s wrong? You’re scaring me.” he whispered, his voice full of concern.

 

Ruby tightened their laced fingers and raised her head up in the slowest pace ever, pretty much stalling the inevitable of spilling her guts out anyway. “I worry about him. Wish he had more support and help when he shifts. I wish he had a pack that had the same belief of lifestyle he does.” A single tear rolled down her cheek.

 

Without thought, Cas swiped it away with his thumb and pulled her in for a welcomed hug. And that’s when the water works started, his shirt became wet where Ruby’s tears fell and her body shook violently. Cas had never seen Ruby this upset for as long as they were friends; it had only been five years since they met, but it was still time to truly get to know one another. Cas sensed there was more to his friend's emotions than what she let on; her concern was not all stemmed from their werewolf friend shifting early which had happened before.

 

He rubbed his hand in a circular fashion on her back to help calm and soothe his upset friend. At that moment he felt small hands grasp his shirt from the back and hold on for dear life. Cas had a funny feeling that she had attempted some spell that she knew from the past when she was human and a witch by trade.

 

“Ruby. I need you to tell me what’s going on, now,” he stated firmly but calmly while still rubbing Ruby’s back in circular motions. He felt her tense up and push her face into the crook of his neck, a clear message that she was not quite ready to speak to him yet. They stayed there in the kitchen, embraced in each other's arms until several minutes passed and Ruby pushed back against the chair she was sitting in.

 

She took some deep breaths to calm her breathing and used her sleeve to swipe across her face. Eyes red and bloodshot, dried tear tracks down her cheeks, Ruby shot her hand out and grasped Castiel’s hand tightly needing the contact to ground her for what she needed to share.

 

“Cas. Look. I’m worried about Garth and wish he could find a pack to join. He needs support from his kind since he was turned. I don’t know how to say this and I feel like the world's against me. I’m being evicted from my apartment due to not paying rent for about half a year now. I need a place to live Cas. But money’s tight and it’s not like Walmart pays enough for part-timers anyway. And I even attempted a simple spell I used to do and nothing happened, nothing. It was something I hoped never left me, but I’ve embraced being a human for too long that I've lost the ability.” Ruby said, defeated, as her shoulders slumped forward.

 

“Of course you can stay here! You’re my best friend! And I’ll help you move your things into the spare bedroom. And I agree with you about Garth. It would help him understand about being a werewolf more than what we can do to support him.” Cas said in an authoritative voice that always got Ruby to listen and follow directions. “As for the spell, I’m sorry that something that was a part of you from your past has left you but it doesn’t change who you are.” He knew deep down that his friend was afraid of losing what made her Ruby from her past before turning into a demon, but knew that it was something important to her.

  
  
Without warning, Ruby smiled wide and her eyes sparkled with joy and relief; she flung herself at Castiel knocking him on his ass. They stayed there and laughed their asses off. Cas was so relieved it wasn’t something worse and glad that his friend dealt with her issue before she was out on the street or living at Walmart in the camping department. She may need extra support to deal with the disappointment at no longer being a witch, but he wanted her to keep trying and still make it a part of her daily life. It was an act that brought her happiness and that’s what mattered the most, including their friendship of the unusual kind.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for the wonderful prompts. I combined a good amount of them in this story. I hope you enjoy it! This was my first time participating in this challenge and I had a wonderful time working on this project!
> 
> Thank you to jdl71 and dancing_adrift for being my betas and helping me with this story!!
> 
> The amazing artwork was created by the lovely jdl71!!!! Send her some love!!!


End file.
